Fires of the Past
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: The conclusion of the wars before hyrule and the origins of Link (kind of violent)


Fires of the past  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
------------------------------vmaggus@hotmail.com-------------------------------  
The flames of war consume the land. The ancient nation of hylia has fallen  
and greed consumes its people. These are the wars of old. Not a world fit to bring  
new life into.   
  
Through a battlefield cannon fire, and arrows fly. Soldiers on both sides  
in an instant have their lives snuffed out. Each knows that death is but a chance  
of where an arrow or shell should land. Thousands of soldiers charge in hopes that they   
will be in the handfull to walk away. These are the fires the forge and destroy nations.  
  
The Gerudo are making quick work of the shiekah whom are protecting  
the Hylians. An old Hylian wearing a tattered cape and tarnished crown is   
directing his troops. Forward! FOR HYLIA!"   
  
As his cry sends his troops further into the fray a solid black horse leaps over  
the battlements. Atop it rides a black armored gerudo with flaming read hair.  
"Fool. Hylia is no more. This land belongs to me now." with a clean swipe of his sword  
The black armored Gerudo fells the kingly Hylian. He steps down from his hoarse. and  
reaches for the crown fallen from the King's head and places it atop his head.  
  
"BOW TO ME! KING GANNONDORF!" He demands. Some soldiers bow others remain  
staring in disbelief as others prepare to charge. But before anything decisive can happen  
another Hylian wearing shining armor lays his sword into Gannondorf's side.  
"AAAGGGHHH!!! How dare you oppose me!" Gannon graps the blade of the sword and pulls it  
from his side and pushes it knocking th Hylian Knight down. "I thought your line had  
died out."   
  
The knight stands defiantly "No not yet." "Then I shall assist you.  
LET ME HELP YOU DIE!" Gannon charges with his own sword in hand as the battle ensues.  
  
Blades richochet off of one another and the song of two desperate warriors  
is sung in the cry of colliding steel. Each blow from Gannondorf weakens the knight  
as Gannondorf pushes is superior strength against the smaller elfen warrior.   
Gannondorf finally pushes the knighs sword to the side long enough to make a second stroke  
into his chest. The Knight staggers back. He discards his shattered chestplate revealing the  
deep wound Gannondorf had made. "You will not rule this land so long as I draw breath"  
"you're already a corpse. YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET!" Gannondorf smashes the Knights sword out  
of his hand. "Any last words Hylian?" Says Gannondorf mockingly.  
  
Rain began to pour. The flames of the battlefield were deminnishing. And  
yet the knight stood. Another mustached chubbier Hylian approached him. "GET BACK BROTHER!"  
"But...He'll kill you." "As he said. I'm as good as dead now anyway. I have one last  
request. Take my sword and shield. See to it that they make their way to kohkiri forrest  
and then live in peace." "Brother come with me. You can't defeat him. The reinforcements  
are on their way already." "No I cannot. Some things a man must do."  
  
The knight points to his sword and takes the spear from his brothers hand.  
He approaches Gannondorf. Rain and sweat matted his hair. Blood poured from his wound still and  
washed to the already blood stained earth. Gannondorf cast aside his armor as it  
had grown heavy from the soaking. The Hylian Knight made one last charge, spear facing  
forward and a heart full of hope.   
  
Gonnondorf sneered. In one horrizontal stroke Gannondorf's sword carried   
through the Knight's spear and deep into his chest. The Knight fell back as he spat blood   
into the air. Gannondorf droped his sword. He too exhausted and cold. But the Knight  
felt a different kind of coldness now. The final coldness. And yet he smiled.   
"What are you so happy about?" Inqured Gannondorf frustrated. The elfen knight   
choked out the words as best he could. "My son lives on." His eyes then lay back in his  
head and closed as his golden locked head splashed into the mud. Gannondorf himself felt  
strange. He had won the battle and yet felt the greater victory was not his own.  
  
Then he knew. He saw the fat Hylian fleeing on horseback alongside another.  
A woman holding a child in her arms. That's why the Knight fought so bravely. But  
Gannondorf was not one to be beaten in ANY respect. "ARCHERS!" He commanded.  
  
A volley of airows went flying. They flew in a single mass in a cloud that   
looked like a swarm of locusts descending on a field. The arrows flew up and then arched down.  
Their death hum allerting the keen ears of the Hylians attempting to escape.  
  
They were close. The Knights brother dismounted and raised his shield and commanded  
the woman with child to continue ahead. The arrows fell and the fat hylian did his  
best to hide under his brother's shield and hoped that his sister in law and young nephew  
would make it. When the arrows landed The shield did its job but not even the Knights   
brother could see what had happened to the young woman or her child. Much less Gannondorf  
or his soldiers. It was probably something no one would know. No one ever comes back from  
the Kohkiri woods.  
  
Gannondorf walked back still feeling uneasy. He reached to the ground for the kings  
crown. But he found another hand reaching for it. A young man. He looked much like a younger  
version of the king he had only a short while ago felled. "You can call me King Hyrule Ganondorf"  
Gannondorf answered this by picking up his sword. However he froze for a moment. His  
hearing wasn't as keen as a Hylians but he knew the sounds he heard. THunderous trembling  
of the ground. The stream nearby hissing. Gorons....Zoras....He in moments found himself  
face to face with the armies of Gorons and Zora's united behind this new young king.  
"Meet my sword brothers. Dahrunia the elder goron. And King Zora." "What is this? an aliance?"  
Demanded Gannondorf. "This is the natural way of things King Gannondorf. Hylians  
guardians of the light, Zora guardians of water, Gorons born of fire, shiekah the people   
of the shadow, and will you be with us or against us mighty Gerudo riders of the wind?"  
  
"What are you offering?" Gannondorf asked "I am offering...peace. When these  
forces fight one another there is chaos. But the forces of life do not wish to fight it we  
who make them fight." The young king extended his hand. "which will it be?" "Ganondorf turned  
his back. "Gerudo....fall back. King Hurule you have won this day. I will agree to peace."  
  
Ganondorf shethed his sword and mounted his horse. The Gerudo filed behind him as  
he rode off over the horizon back toward Gerudo canyon.   
  
King Hyrule stepped over to the body of the fallen knight. "Brave warrior. Rest  
in peace. Our prayers are with your wife and young son." The Knight's brother walks  
to morn his passing. "Sir what was your Nephew's name again?" The King asked.  
The Knight's brother wiped away his tears and replied "Link."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
